A Tale of Kuroko Tetsuya
by dimlightcious
Summary: Suatu ketika, hiduplah seorang kakek sakti mandraguna beralis ganda bernama Kagami Taiga. Dia memiliki cucu yang kalem, manis, dan unyu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.


**Kuroko no Basuke **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

_[–Suatu ketika, hiduplah seorang kakek sakti mandraguna beralis ganda bernama Kagami Taiga. Dia memiliki cucu yang kalem, manis, dan unyu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.]_

.

.

.

**A TALE OF KUROKO TETSUYA**

(bagian satu; awal mula)

oleh **dimlightcious**

.

.

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di pedalaman hutan belantara yang terhampar ribuan kilometer di daratan Timur Asia, hiduplah seorang kakek sakti mandraguna beralis ganda yang awet muda bernama Kagami Taiga. Dia hidup seorang diri beribu-ribu tahun lamanya, maklum saja namanya juga FA. Hahaha orz.

Namun, di suatu pagi yang cerah ceria, dia menemukan sebuah bola basket yang hanyut di sungai dekat gubuknya yang sederhana. Ketika dia membelahnya (dan untuk apa dia membelahnya, tolong perbuatan _random_ seperti itu tak perlu dipertanyakan), dia mendapati seorang bayi mungil berkulit salju, berambut biru, bermata biru, dengan wajah yang sangat lucu.

Dia beri nama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami pun resmi menjadi kakek.

"–DAFAG?! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi kakek? Bukankah seharusnya ayah!? AYAAAAAH!" Menyuarakan isi batinnya yang terluka, Kagami menjerit seriosa.

Dengan wajah _deadpan_ berlapis bumbu inosen, sang bayi pun menyahut imut, "Tapi, umul Kakek sudah tiga libu delapan latus dua puluh tiga tahun lebih tujuh bulan dan sepuluh hali, tellalu tua untuk jadi seorang ayah."

Kagami sepikles. Bukan karena ucapan Kuroko yang memang benar adanya, walaupun dia penasaran bagaimana Kuroko bisa tahu tentang umurnya dengan begitu detail, namun karena bayi yang baru lahir (baru keluar dari bola basket) itu sudah bisa berbicara.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu. Kuroko tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang lucu nan lugu. Saat ini, dia sedang menikmati sore di teras samping bersama Kagami. Duduk di depan Kagami, dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dada sispek sang kakek, dia bersenandung riang seraya menggoyangkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang.

"Um. Kakek."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa marga Kakek adalah 'Kagami' sementara margaku adalah 'Kuroko'?"

"Hmm? Entahlah. Tanya saja pada kakekmu yang satu lagi."

Kuroko mendongakkan kepala dengan mata melebar sedikit. Selama ini, dia hanya hidup berdua dengan Kagami. Dia tak pernah menjumpai kerabat atau manusia lain di sekitar sini selain kakeknya ini. Tentu saja, dia bingung. Dan kepo.

"Kakekku yang satu lagi? Siapa?"

"Mbah Gugel."

... krik.

"Kakek."

"Apa, Cu?"

"Kenapa Kakek disebut 'kakek sakti mandraguna'? Seharusnya kakek dijuluki 'kakek sakti beralis ganda'."

NJIR. Aasjdhsjdhkaaslkssjdskhsklaks.

_Sake _yang tengah disesap Kagami nyaris tersembur.

Dengan ekspresi wtf, Kagami menjawab seenak bokong, "Justru karena beralis ganda itulah kakek bisa sakti mandraguna, Cu."

"Ooh." Kuroko mengangguk-angguk, walau aslinya dia gagal paham. Dia tidak mau menjadi sakti, kalau begitu. Dia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya jika alisnya bercabang dua seperti Kagami. Ngeri asli.

"Kakek."

"Apalagi, Cu?"

"Kakek 'kan seharusnya sudah tua. Kenapa justru terlihat seperti anak belia yang baru menginjak bangku SMA?"

"Oh," Kagami mendengus seolah teringat sesuatu. "Itu karena Kakek meminum ramuan awet muda dari Jeng Riko Aida. Maklumlah kemampuan meramunya sangat _absurd_, tapi masih saja nekat menjadi tukang jamu. Padahal kakek pesan ramuan supaya awet ganteng seperti si pangeran terkenal dari kerajaan Kaijou itu, siapa namanya? Kakek lupa."

... krik _season_ dua.

"Kakek."

"Apa, sih, Cu?" sahut Kagami, mulai kesal.

"Aku sayang Kakek."

Kagami dibuat diam tanpa kata. Aduh, Tetcu, jangan imut-imut gitu juga plis, batin Kagami _fanboying_.

"Iya, Cu. Kakek juga sayang sama kamu," balas Kagami. Dia merengkuh si cucu dengan kedua lengannya penuh sayang.

_... Pedobear_ terselubung.

"Jadi, Kakek tidak akan lupa menulis namaku di daftar warisan nanti?"

Airmata Kagami menganak sungai. Ternyata, kemanisanmu hanyalah modus, Cu? sesal Kagami _brokoro_.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan, Kagami Taiga merupakan kakek sakti mandraguna. Dia keturunan langsung dari kekaisaran Seirin yang sudah runtuh ribuan tahun silam. Oleh sebab itu, dia memiliki berbagai kemampuan diluar nalar manusia berkat darah biru keluarganya. Selain dikaruniai umur sepanjang sungai Nil, dia bisa bertransformasi menjadi harimau, sesuai namanya, melompati bukit dengan kekuatan kakinya yang _imba_, juga perut karet yang yang mampu menghabiskan berlumbung-lumbung padi tanpa sisa.

... Yang terakhir itu sebenarnya hanya karena nafsu makannya yang kurang manusiawi, jadi tidak perlu dihitung.

Namun, dia tak tahu bahwasanya cucunya pun mewarisi beberapa ilmu magisnya (kesampingkan tidak adanya hubungan darah. Mereka sudah menandatangi surat kontrak hubungan darah bergaransi asli ditambah materai enam ribu perak dan bertukar secawan _sake_ meski Kuroko jelas-jelas belum cukup umur).

Selama ini, Kagami pikir Kuroko hanyalah anak biasa, namun dia salah.

Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki tiga jenis kemampuan magis. Yang pertama adalah _misdirection_, yaitu kemampuan menghilang tiba-tiba dan sesuka si empunya yang diwarisi dari salah satu buyutnya yang melegenda, Uzumakira Narutokami. Entah dia memang berbakat menjadi maling atau ninja, terserah saja. Yang kedua disebut _Ignite Pass_ (atau _Ignite Punch_, saat dia menyalahgunakan jurus mematikan ini dengan cara meninju perut Kagami) yang biasa dia gunakan ketika bermain basket bersama sang kakek di lapangan belakang rumah. Meskipun ketika Kuroko menggunakannya, dia justru meneriakkan 'Kamehameha'. Sungguh, kadang Kagami tidak mengerti jalan pikiran cucu tersayangnya.

Dan yang terakhir merupakan yang paling unik, dia mampu berbicara dengan tumbuhan.

Namun, diantara semua jenis tumbuhan yang dijumpainya, Kuroko baru mengenal enam jenis tumbuhan yang bisa berbicara balik padanya, dan mampu berinteraksi satu sama lain. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_. Keenam makhluk hidup _absurd_ itu tinggal di kebun belakang rumah Kuroko.

.

.

.

"Kuucapkan selamat pagi~ Wujudkan mimpimu lagi~ Semoga hari ini menjadi hari terindaaaaaaa–OHOK. Akashi-_cchi_, pedaaas!"

"Kerja bagus, Akashi. Telingaku sakit mendengar desahannya yang tidak seksi sama sekali–OHOK. Akashi! Pedas!"

"Kalian berdua, diam. Ryouta, suaramu tidak enak didengar, dan aku tidak mau lagu favoritku dinyanyikan dengan suara sumbang. Daiki, aku menghentikan kicauan Ryouta bukan untukmu, dan kuingatkan satu fakta lagi, kau tidak punya telinga."

"_HIDOI_! Aomine-_cchi_, aku sedang bernyanyi, bukan mendesah! Dan Akashi-_cchi_, memangnya aku burung, aku tidak berkicau! Dan jangan lempar cabe sembarangan! Kautahu aku tidak suka pedas–UWAH. Pedas, pedas–ampun, aku tidak akan menyanyi lagi!"

"Hmmng, itu tadi disebut Jurus Cabe Terbang Secepat Kilat Membelah Udara Tanpa Suara. Bagaimana, Aka-_chin_? Aku memberi nama yang bagus untuk aksimu barusan."

"Murasakibara, kau jangan ikut-ikutan juga-_nanodayo_."

"Terima kasih, Atsushi, tapi nama itu kutolak. Lebih bagus 'A Flying Chili As Fast As Lightning that Breakthrough the Wind without Sound'."

"... Akashi, artinya sama, bedanya punyamu pakai bahasa Inggris–OHOK. PEDAS! SIAL KAU, AKASHI!"

"Apa aku meminta pendapat darimu, hm, Shintarou?"

Ketika Kuroko berjalan menghampiri kebun pribadinya, dia dipaksa tersenyum melihat interaksi unik (pertengkaran umat) diantara lima tumbuhan tersebut.

... walau tidak jarang dia _sweatdrop_ juga.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya."

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Kuroko-_cchi_!" balas Kise Ryouta, si bunga matahari, dengan suara cerianya yang lantang (dan cempreng) seperti biasa.

"Yo, Tetsu. Aku haus. Siram aku," perintah si buah blueberry, alias Aomine Daiki. Sok ngebos seperti biasa. Untunglah Kuroko tidak menginjaknya sampai mati dengan alibi tidak sengaja. Tapi, itu tidak perlu. Karena dia sudah terkena A Flying Chili As Fast As Lightning that Breakthrough the Wind without Sound babak kedua, membuatnya mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah dalam bisu–ya kalau sampai Akashi dengar, dia bisa terkena jurus pamungkas yang lebih sakti, Senboncabera. Aomine bisa mati kepedasan _on the spot_.

Pelakunya kebrutalan tersebut? Sebutlah dia si cabe pedas yang tidak pernah salah, namun sekali salah, itu artinya tidak ada yang benar. Introduksi ribet? Biarkan. Jadi, intinya, nama si cabe-cabean ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya," salam si cabe, memamerkan senyumnya yang nyaris punah, sayang sekarang wujudnya adalah cabe, jadi Kuroko tidak bisa melihat betapa gantengnya dia kalau sedang tersenyum.

"Pagi, Kuro-chiiin~ Aku lapaaar, mana _snack_-kuuuu?" Murasakibara Atsushi, alias si terong, sudah memasang wajah memelas dan _puppy eyes_ yang sekali lagi, karena dia adalah tumbuhan, tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kuroko.

Namun, entah sudah mewarisi _Eagle Eye_ ataupun _Byakugan_ dari desa sebelah, Kuroko mampu melihat ekspresi setiap tumbuhan yang dia rawat dengan sempurna. Dia berjongkok di depan Murasakibara, memberikan pupuk favorit untuk si terong yang khusus dibuat untuknya, pupuk rasa vanila pedas asam yang sedikit gurih krenyes. Midorima pernah mengomentari tentang bahaya MSG pada pupuk tidak wajar tersebut, namun apa daya, Murasakibara sudah jatuh cinta. Dan fokus utama dari semua narasi barusan bukanlah himbauan tentang bahaya MSG bagi kesehatan manusia (atau dalam kasus ini, tumbuhan), namun adanya penempuan pupuk dengan beragam rasa.

"Terima kasih, Kuro-_chin_. Aku sayang Kuro-chin sampai-sampai aku ingin memakanmu."

"Murasakibara! Kata-katamu! Ambigu!"

Aomine merasa kalah _start_, harusnya dialah yang pertama menggombali Kuroko pagi ini.

"Tetsu-_kun_! Tetsu-_kun_!"

Kuroko menoleh ketika satu-satunya suara feminim di kebunnya memanggil namanya.

"Lihat, bungaku mulai mekar! Cantik sekali, 'kan?" si bunga sakura, Momoi, berkata sambil merontokkan beberapa bunganya untuk sang terkasih.

"Ya. Kau indah sekali, Momoi-san," puji Kuroko dengan senyum tipis sejuta volt ala Pikachu. Si bunga sakura tersipu, berefek pada bunganya yang rontok kian banyak hingga menumpuki tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang menggerutu dibawahnya.

"... Momoi sudah mekar, itu berarti sekarang sudah musim semi," sahut pemimpin _Kiseki no Sedai_. Yang lain hanya memasang wajah '_you don't say_'. Mengabaikan ekspresi kurang ajar bawahannya, Akashi melanjutkan dialog sesuai skrip dengan akting sempurna, "Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk SMP, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

.

**... end?**

.

ESUMPAH NGGAK JELAS BANGET INI APAAN YAK. /kedjang

Akhir-akhir ini webe saya makin parah, sekalinya ada mood nulis pun jadinya absurd kayak gini. I'm so doneeee. /nangis

Grammar saya jadi ancur banget gini. Dan sekali lagi saya peringatkan, jangan ngarep lanjutan. Let it go.

.

-omake-

"Kalian semua, tunggu dulu-_nanodayo_."

Gerutuan ini menghentikan seluruh percakapan.

"Aomine jadi blueberry, itu masuk akal. Kise jadi bunga matahari, itu tidak masalah. Murasakibara jadi terong pun masih terlihat wajar. Akashi jadi cabe... itu, _aku tidak mau berkomentar_. Tapi–" dia memberi jeda sebagai dramatisasi, menarik napas panjang, lalu bersuara, "KENAPA AKU JADI WORTEL? Aku ini hijau! Wortel itu oranye! Tidak nyambung _to the extreme_!"

"AAAH! Tapi, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, kok! Shin-_chan_, ini artinya, kita jodoh!" Si kelinci yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lubang hitam langsung memasuki adegan.

"Diam, Takao! Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu-_nanodayo_!" semprot Midorima.

"Shin-_chan_, jangan jahat begitu," si kelinci jadi-jadian yang dipanggil Takao itu mengerucutkan bibir. "... Atau kau ingin aku memakanmu?" ancamnya dengan seringai psikopat. Midorima curiga jangan-jangan dia berguru pada Akashi.

"A-apa...? K-kau tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Tapi, aku kelinci, dan makanan favoritku tentu saja wortel!"

"Takao! Jangan pegang-pegang-_nanodayo_! Kamu belum cuci tangan!"

Jadi, kalau sudah cuci tangan, boleh pegang?

"Tenang saja, Shin-_chan_. Aku tidak akan benar-benar memakanmu, kok. Tapi, 'memakan' dalam artian lain. IYKWIM~" Takao mengirim _death_ _wink_ andalannya. Midorima koleps.

.

-end of omake-

Semakin nggak jelas. Dan saya bukan MidoTaka shipper, tengkiu. Cuma iseng. Bye.


End file.
